This invention is directed to the preparation of derivatives of the family of antibacterial agents incorporating a 2-azetidinone (beta-lactam) ring. Chemically, the antibacterial agents are identified as 2-substituted-2-penem-3-carboxylic acid compounds.
2-Substituted-2-penem-3-carboxylic acid compounds have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,912; Belgian Pat. No. 866,845; published European Patent Applications 636 and 2,210; and Journal of the American Chemical Society, 101, 2210 (1979). According to the abstract thereof published by Derwent Publications Ltd., published Japanese patent application No. 66694/1979 also discloses 2-substituted-2-penem-3-carboxylic acid compounds.